Buggy the Clown
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Impel Down= |-|Marineford= |-|Post-Timeskip= Buggy the Clown is a villain in the Japanese manga series, One Piece. He's a clown pirate that has the ability to separate his body parts at will. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Buggy the Clown vs. Monsoon (Completed) * Ms. Fortune vs. Buggy The Clown (by TheDragonDemon & Flip D. Switch) Battles Royale * Akatsuki vs Shichibukai vs Espada (By Flourine) Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 History Death Battle Info * Name: Buggy * Other Names: Captain Buggy, Buggy the Clown, Big Nose (Hates being called that) * Occupation: Captain of the Buggy Pirates, Co-Leader of the Buggy and Alvida Alliance. One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea. * Bounty: 15,000,000 * His current outfit is a massive cloak that makes him look about 50ft tall (however it's just a trick created by his devilfruit powers) https://youtu.be/sTwvlzMTI90?t=48s Chop Chop Fruit * Allows Buggy to separate and levitate his bodyparts at slightly superhuman speeds. ** Buggy Cart *** Buggy changes his bodyparts into the shape of a car; with wheels. This functions like a real vehicle and so can move at speeds similar to that of a car. * Allows Buggy to survive any cutting attack completely unharmed ** Separated bodyparts can reattach to each other Weapons * Dozens of knives * Cutlass ** Almost executed Luffy with this sword; only for a lucky bolt of lightning to zap Buggy during his swing. * Buggy Ball ** A unique explosive cannonball * Muggy Ball ** A tiny yet just as deadly variation of the Buggy Ball; which can be fired from a barrel located in Buggy's shoe. * Dirty and dishonorable fighter. Feats * Occupied Orange Town * Defeated the Kumate Tribe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQ0W6xzguJY * Fought and survived the Whitebeard-Marines war. ** Escaped Impel Down Prison, along with nearly every other inmate. ** Became one of the Seven Warlords of the Seas due to this victory. * Effortlessly survived Mihawk's cutting attacks unharmed. * Strong enough to send people through stone walls https://youtu.be/fQ0W6xzguJY?t=2m22s Flaws * Has no resistance to blunt or elemental attacks. Most likely is not bulletproof. * Can only hover from a set distance from his feet. His feet cannot fly and must remain affected by gravity. If his feet are forcefully moved, his body is dragged with them. * Can have his limbs bound by rope. https://youtu.be/SKPB6thmVFg?t=1m43s * Can feel the pain from his body, even if it's separated from him. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MzBCydtStWA * Arrogant, cowardly and cocky. * Loses his temper when someone (including his own crewmates) calls him Big Nose, or acknowledge his clown nose https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L8qlH95R0as * Due to eating a Devil Fruit, Buggy can't swim. ** If he's knee deep in water, he loses his abilities and becomes physically weaker. ** Sea-Prism stone, affects Buggy the same way with water. * Considered a joke character compared to current-day characters. Lacks strength, speed and durability. Failures * Losing streak against Luffy * Struggled against the basic threats within Impel Down * Effortlessly defeated by Mihawk; despite being immune to his swordsmanship. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uj9hWWLMUOI * Chibi Buggy was almost eaten by a giant bird https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y2bSZ4w4-qE * Terrified of Whitebeard https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bx8j-9If7hs * Got arrested for attacking a Marine Fort; mistaking it for a cave of treasures. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Asian Combatants Category:Clown Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Flight Users Category:Japan Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:One Piece Characters Category:Pirates Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Villains